Forgiveness
by Kots
Summary: This is the sequel to Redemption. The digidestined find out that Devimon has returned. How will they react to the news? What will TK do?


Disclaimer:

****

Knight of the Staff: Hey there! It's me again, the Knight of the Staff. I'm here once more to introduce another of my stories. I can't let down my fans, although right now I guess 'fan' would be the more appropriate word. But I am not discouraged, at least there is one person who likes my writing, and I would personally like to say thank you.

****

Pinmon: Hey aren't you supposed to be introducing your new muse?

****

Knight of the Staff: Oh, of course, I almost forgot. Well mortals, please give a round of applause to my newest muse, (opens closet door and muse pops out) Tentomon!

****

Tentomon: Who are you, and where's Izzy?

****

Pinmon: You got a bug to be your new muse?

****

Tentomon: Hey!

****

Knight of the Staff: Sue me, I'm a sucker for underrated characters. Now Tentomon...

****

Tentomon: Super Shocker!

****

Knight of the Staff: Aaaaaarrrggghhhh! (coughs up smoke) Hey! What was that for?

****

Tentomon: You're obviously a diginapper, and are holding me for ransom.

****

Pinmon: Huh? what do you mea...

Knight of the Staff: Hey, that's not a bad idea. We could always use more cash around here. (Grabs shoestring and leaps at Tentomon) Pinmon while I'm busy restraining our new 'cash cow', why don't you say the disclaimer.

****

Pinmon: (sweatdrops) Ooookaayyy, well then, _ahem_, This author does not own digimon. Now read the fic and enjoy.

****

Knight of the Staff: _Ouch!_, the little bugger bit me!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Forgiveness-sequel to Redemption

I couldn't believe it. It had been over two months since I had started feeling like this, and yet I still couldn't quite get over the shock of it. I was happy. All because of my partner, my best friend, David.

"Devimon, you coming?" called David 

I looked up and grinned, "Of course I am" I walked up to my partner and stood next to him, placing my large hand on his small shoulder. A word came to my mind as we stood there, surveying the scenery before us, peaceful.

It was quite beautiful. We were standing on top of a small rise, that was right next to a slow moving river. We were actually in a valley that was filled with lush grass, and wildflowers. This river kept all of the plants alive in this valley. For we were on the continent of Server, which is mostly desert.

David sat down and began unpacking the lunch he had brought for us. 

While I watched him, I thought how lucky I was to have a friend like him. Although, I knew I didn't deserve one. After he had found me on File Island, we had searched for a way to earth. I digivolved to Devimon during the second week that I was with David, and had stayed at that level. This didn't surprise me since it was my normal state. We traveled across the digital world, searching for a way to get to earth. Once in a while we'd hear of a Digidestined, one of the ones that had defeated MaloMyotismon, visiting the digital world. We'd try to find them, since they had the means to travel between the worlds.

During our travels we met many other digimon. They seemed afraid of me at first, I guess because I was a virus, and/or they had heard of me. Gradually though, I showed them that I had changed my ways. I was no longer an evil creature to be feared. Soon, as I should have known it would, word spread that the once evil Devimon was now good, and was even partnered to a digidestined.

It wasn't long until one of the other digidestined heard of me, and came to see if it was true. That had been a couple weeks ago.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

David and I had been staying in this large stadium. It was strange, since it was in the middle of a desert. It looked to be a soccer stadium, except that one of the goals was smashed, and one of the stadiums' walls looked to be blown apart. 

We had just settled down to go to sleep, when a light flashed from the stands. Curious, David and I made our way over to the light, only to find a strange glowing box. 

"It's a television! But what's it doing here?" exclaimed David.

I shrugged my shoulders, for I had no idea what a television was. Then the front of the box flashed even brighter and the next thing I knew was that I was being knocked down by a sudden weight slamming into me. 

I looked up to see what had hit me, only to find the strangest thing. A human with goggles, I immediately thought it was the same person from before but then realized that he'd be older. The human was dazed and shook his head, still not noticing that he was sitting on my chest. 

He looked around, "Veemon, where are you buddy?"

A voice to his left called out, "Davish, I'm over here"

The boy looked toward the voice and smiled. I decided that it was time he got off.

"Excuse me, but do you mind?"

The boy looked down, noticing me for the first time.

"Yikes! Oh, uh, sorry about that" he said scrambling off my body.

I stood up after he got off. I looked for David and noticed him standing over to the side, trying not to laugh. Standing to his right was a strange, blue, dragon digimon that I had never seen before. But on David's left was a face I recognized, except it was older. "Hello there digiedestined of knowledge." I said.

Izzy was visibly white, and trying not to hyperventilate. "D....Devimon!"

I chuckled, "It's good to see that you remember me."

Izzy shook his head and stared at me. I could see that he was trying to think of something to say, so I walked over to David and stood next to him. 

"Hey Izzy, you know this guy?" asked the child that had landed on me.

Izzy finally stopped opening and closing his mouth like a fish, "Yeah, I know him alright."

"Who ish he Izzy?" asked the little blue digimon.

"His name is Devimon," said David, "and who are you?"

The boy who had knocked me down strode over to David, holding out his hand.

"Hi, the name's Davis, that's Veemon, and this is Izzy."

David shook his hand in obvious awe. "You...you're one of the ones who defeated MaloMyotismon!"

The goggle boy Davis grinned, "Yep, that's me alright."

Izzy stepped forward and cleared his throat to get our attention.

"Pardon me, but we did not come for a social gathering Davis."

Davis nodded and stepped back, standing next to Veemon, and grinning sheepishly.

"I don't know why you're here, but I sure am glad you are." said David. "You see, Devimon and I..."

He didn't get a chance to finish as Izzy interrupted him. "So what has Devimon been forcing you to do? Has he hurt you in any way?"

David gaped at Izzy in disbelief. I on the other hand, grew angry with the presumptuous pup. 

"Of course not!" I said stepping in front of David. "How dare you think I'd ever do anything to hurt my partner!"

"Devimon!" said David from behind me. "It's okay, I'm sure he didn't mean it."

I glanced back at David and saw that he didn't want me to do anything. I sighed and stepped back beside him. 

"So the rumors were true," said Izzy in a hushed voice, "you really have changed. I didn't believe it at first, but here you are, partner to a digidestined."

I nodded, "Yes digidestined of knowledge, I have changed. I am no longer the Devimon that you once knew and hated. I have become a better mon, and I know that I was wrong in what I did. I can't expect you to forgive me for my past transgressions, but I hope, that in time, you could."

The digidestined of knowledge then did something that I would have never expected. He smiled and walked forward toward me. Then he placed his small hand in my gigantic one, and proceeded to shake it. 

"Devimon, the past is the past, and all that we've done in it, good or bad, is behind us. It's better, I've learned, to forgive than hold a grudge. So, as far as I'm concerned, your one of the good guys now."

I was in shock, for I had never expected him to forgive me this quickly. "You...you mean it?" I asked in disbelief. Izzy just smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." I whispered, still not quite believing it was true.

David stepped forward then. "Excuse me, but if you and Devimon are done getting reacquainted, then would you mind giving us a lift home?"

Izzy nodded and motioned to Davis. Davis smiled, reached into his pocket, and pulled out some kind of device. 

Izzy looked back at me and said, "I assume that you'll be going with David?"

I nodded, "Of course, I couldn't do anything else."

"I know, but I just wanted to let you know that some of the others might not be as, ummm..., understanding as I am."

I saw his hesitation, "You mean the digidestined of hope, don't you?"

Izzy nodded, "I'm afraid so."

"Thank you for your concern digiidestined of knowledge, but I'll deal with him when the time comes."

"I understand," said Izzy, "so far though, T.K. hasn't learned of your return. I have decided not to tell him, and let him find out on his own. I came here today because I heard that you were spotted in the area, and I wanted to confirm the rumors that you had changed."

"Hey Izzy!" said Davis, "isn't it time we got back?"

Izzy nodded, "He's right, you and David ready to go?"

I looked at David and he nodded vigorously, "Let's go Devimon, I can't wait to introduce you to my mom."

I smiled, "Hope she likes the color black." I joked.

"Okay then, let's go," said Davis, pointing his device at the television, "Digiport Open!" 

With those two little words the box let out a bright light. I squinted my eyes as I felt myself being pulled forward. Before we left the digiworld though, I felt something grab my arm, and looked down in surprise. David was holding on to me tightly. Chuckling, I picked him up and held him safe in my arms as we were transported to his world.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As I said though, that had been a fortnight ago. Izzy had kept his word, and hadn't told T.K. about me. The other digidestined knew, but they also decided that it would be best to tell T.K. later. 

Now David and I were here in the digital world once more. David had planned this without my finding out about it. Somehow, he had convinced Davis to transport us to the digiworld, and leave us. David had brought along a picnic basket and told me that it was a surprise for me, a picnic in the digital world!

So here I was, sitting beside a river, surrounded by wild flowers of all sizes and colors. The best part of it though was that I was here with by best friend, my partner, who I know I'd give my life for at a moments' notice. He had come to find me in the digital world, he wanted to be with me that much! 

I smiled to myself as David unpacked the last of the food. Life was good.

"Here you go Devimon, I made these especially for you, hope you like them." 

I took the plate of food from him and looked at the contents. It was a plate of cookies. But, they were all in the shape of my head, and had my face! Of course it was candy and frosting, but still kind of creepy!

"David, you made these for me?"

"Yep," David nodded, "go on and try one, I made sure to make your favorite."

I bit into one hesitantly, and found to my delight that they were indeed chocolate chip cookies! "Thank you David!" I said while popping the rest of my cookie into my mouth. David laughed and proceeded to eat as well. The food was delicious! There were sandwiches, apples, rice balls, soda, potato chips, and cookies. After we were done eating, I yawned and laid back on the grass sleepily, staring up at the clouds. I heard David move toward me, and felt him lay next to me on the soft grassy ground. We laid there for what seemed hours, just staring at the clouds as they slowly crawled across the sky.

"Devimon?"

"Yes David?"

"I know we've only been partners for a little while, but I want you to know that you are my best friend."

I smiled and turned onto my side to look at him. "Thank you, but I thought we confirmed that a while ago."

David continued to look at the clouds. "I know, but I still like telling you it. It feels good to say that I've a friend as great as you."

"Thanks David, you're my best friend as well."

David closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Then he rolled over so he was facing me as well. Our faces were mere inches apart, and we were looking into each others eyes. 

"Devimon, could you promise me something?"

I was surprised, "Of course David, what is it?"

David closed his eyes and breathed deeply, as if what he had to say was something that took a lot of effort.

"P...promisemeyou'llneverleave"

"What?" I asked, for he had muttered it all out in a rush.

"Promise me you'll never leave" he said quietly.

"David, of course I'd never leave you! Why would you even ask that?" I was in shock. Did David think I was going to leave him? I'd never do that, I'd stay with him for as long as he wanted me to. I cared to much for him to leave, and the thought had never even crossed my mind. Why did he want me to promise that?

David had turned his face away, "It's....it's just that...that every person I've c...cared about has left me, except my mom." He was stammering, trying not to cry. 

"David..., I'll never leave you. I promise, I'll be here as long as you want me to." I understood what was wrong. His entire family, except his mother had left him. His mother gave birth to him, and his family couldn't have been happier. When he was eight though, his grandparents died in a car crash. Then the next day, as if things couldn't get any worse, his father died on the way home, after receiving word of the accident. David had been more than devastated, he had locked himself away inside. It was a couple of years before he started to smile again. 

"Th...thank you Devimon." David said, getting his voice back under control. He then sat up and crawled next to me. I sat up as well, only to have him hug me in a firm embrace. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, holding my friend.

"Devimon I..." 

He never got to finish though as a loud voice called from above, "There he is!"

I looked up to see Angemon coming down towards me, carrying none other than the digidestined of hope himself in his arms. 

"Release that boy Devimon!" shouted T.K. as soon as Angemon had landed. He was then set on the ground and stood there staring at me in anger.

"Who are you?" asked David, still holding onto me.

"Don't worry, every thing is going to be fine. We're here to save you." said T.K. while still glaring at me.

David became confused and let go of me. He walked toward T.K. "Save me?, save me fro..."

He didn't finish as T.K. shouted, "Angemon he's free, attack now!"

"What!?!" shouted David in confusion.

"Hand of Fate!" shouted the angel. The attack didn't miss its mark and one of my wings was ripped in half.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh!" I screamed in pain, clutching my injured wing. 

"NO!" shouted David. Then he started to run back to me.

"David..." I said, and held out my hand to him.

"Angemon he's going to harm the boy! Attack him again!" 

****

"Hand of Fate!"

Time seemed to slow down as the angel launched his attack. I saw that it was coming towards me again, but this time David was moving into its' path, his back turned toward it, and all his attention on me.

"NO!" I screamed, and jumped at David, grabbing him, and wrapping my remaining wing around him tightly. I turned to let the attack hit me full force in the back. "Aaaaahhhhhhhh!" I screamed once more, and fell to my knees, still holding David.

"Devimon are you okay?" asked David.

I could feel myself starting to fall apart, and it was taking all my willpower not to let that happen to quickly. "D...david, I...I'm sorry." I whispered knowing he could hear me.

"For what?" 

"I...I'm going to have to...to break my promise."

Davids' eyes widened with shock, and then filled with tears. "No! No you can't leave, you promised!"

"I'm sorry David, I can't stop it." My body was slowly disintegrating now, but David wouldn't let go of me. 

David was crying now, "Devimon..., don't go, I...I..."

"You what David?"

He wiped his eyes and stared up into mine. "I...I love you." 

I smiled, "I love you to David. I'll come back, don't worry. I won't be gone for long." My body was over halfway gone by now, and I couldn't hold onto David any longer. He slipped through my transparent arms, and fell to the ground. 

"Goodbye David" Then I disintegrated completely. Just like before I felt myself being swept away, and I wondered how soon it'd be until I was reborn again.

David fell to his knees, weeping bitterly. His best friend had been taken away from him. What would he do now?

"Devimon, he sacrificed himself for you?" said T.K. in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he had seen. Angemon had fired his attack, but the kid had stepped in the way of it. Then Devimon had grabbed him and taken the attack instead. 

He had heard that Devimon had returned. When he asked the others about it, they had told him they'd known for months. He had grown furious, and had taken Patamon to the digital world to free this boy from Devimon's grasp. The others had tried telling him he had changed, but he wouldn't listen. He had convinced himself and Patamon that Devimon was simply holding the boy hostage, as a shield to prevent the digidestined from attacking him.

Now though, he saw that he had been wrong. Devimon really had changed, and he had just had him killed! Now all that was left was his weeping partner. "I...I'm sorry." then Angemon and T.K. left the valley behind them, and weren't seen for months afterwards.

David cried and cried, until he couldn't cry anymore. He sat there on the ground, shaking with his grief. A sheen caught his eye, and he looked downwards. There on the ground below him, was a piece of black leather, part of Devimon's costume had been left behind. David stared at it in silence, and a remaining tear fell from his eye and onto the leather. 

The leather stared to glow after the tear had hit it. Then data particles from the air swirled down in a spiral and condensed on the leather. David shut his eyes as the brightness of the glow increased. When he looked again, he gasped in surprise. There in front of him was a egg. A digiegg, and it was pure black. David picked it up and smiled, rocking the egg gently. Perhaps he'd be with Devimon again, sooner than he thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knight of the Staff: So, what did you think? Hated it? Loved it? Review and let me know what you think!

Pinmon: You people had better start reviewing soon. Every time he writes and nobody reviews, he goes on a drinking spree.

Knight of the Staff: You told! (runs off to closet crying)

Pinmon: Well, all you drink is apple juice, but still 50 glasses?

Tentomon: (hops into room, can't do anything else because he has been hog tied with shoestring, and mouth has been taped shut) _Mmmmpphh!_

Pinmon: Yeah, you're right Tentomon, I'll tell them. Please R&R, and until next time Boo Ha Ha!

Tentomon: (shakes head angrily) _mmmppphhh, mmmppphhhh _(falls over with crash because he tripped on the carpet)


End file.
